A. The present invention relates to furniture. More specifically, the present invention relates to a convertible bed frame and convertible cover.
B. Conventionally, bed partners have shared an open-mattress within the same bed. However, bed partners may suffer an unsatisfactory bed experience caused by unwanted noise, unwanted light and undesirable temperature. Some efforts may have been made to enclose the bed unit. However, there are times when one bed partner may disrupt the other bed partner when both partners share the same bed unit. For example, bed-partner disruption may be caused by: snoring, noise from respirator and continuous positive airway pressure devices, electrical bed apparatuses, somniloquy, coughing, reading with a light on, watching television, operating a computing device, tossing and turning, pulling bed covers, and entering and exiting the bed.
It would be advantageous for a bed frame and cover that is capably disjoinable from a like bed unit and joinable to a like bed unit such that the bed unit or combination of bed units transform to a multitude of configurations such that, at the least, the aforementioned problems would be solved.
Some of these configurations could include: the traditional open, contiguous-surface mattress bed, two separate bed units each with open mattress, two separate bed units of which one is an open mattress and the other is a cover-enclosed mattress, two separate bed units each with a cover-enclosed mattress and one unified bed unit with a contiguous-mattress surface wherein the individual covers of the bed frames are configured so as to form a complete enclosure around the single, larger contiguous-surface mattress.
It would be advantageous for a bed frame and cover that is capably disjoinable from a like bed unit and joinable to a like bed unit to comprise of: a bed frame of which is capable of vertical movement; a cover of which is a single, unified structure of which is capable of bi-directional 360 degree rotation around the entire mattress and of which is also capable of vertical movement; a mattress attachment of which avoids interference between the support structures of the covers of the individual bed units and such that the mattress attachment capably pivots into position between the two bed units so as to form a contiguous-mattress surface; rods which support the mattress attachment and capably extend into the other like bed unit so as to join the bed units and doors of which are capably moveable and capably pivotable such that the doors capably form a complete enclosure around the bed unit, are capably stowable upon the cover's roof and in a joined configuration, capably move to create a single, larger enclosure of the joined bed units.